Daddy Dearest
by g3nesis1
Summary: Why would Integra suddenly put Alucard back into the dungeon? How could she? After all hes done for her and this pathetic country? Years have passed and Alucard is awakened. Everything has changed, but you have no idea. [Written with BalmungM90]
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy Dearest**

Alucard's eyes were closed, yet he could still feel the presence of the human's around him. Their voices were distant as he strained to hear the conversation around him. "He'll be put up for good now..." "Are you sure this is the right thing to do Walter?" Two...one was Walter; the other was that BITCH Integra.

His mind flashed with images of her, his loyalty unquestionable to her and she had done this to him. She had put him back in his coffin after he had done so much for the humans.

Integra had shot Alucard when he had let his guard down, a blessed bullet with special chemicals from his Jackal. Of all the insults to his being this was by far the greatest, being taken down by her...his master...a woman...a human. In his mind, anger flooded every pore of his being as howled inwardly. She would pay for this...

Darkness flooded the stone castle and her breath was hard. Bastards, she thought. She clenched her hand, blood dripping beneath her. They had already tried to shoot her once. It wasn't even a week since her mother had died. Walter had warned her about coming down here, but... she had no other place to hide. She swallowed hard as something washed over her as she stepped before a door... Her eyes narrowed. There were symbols and Latin galore, some of which that she didn't understand. She bit her lip and turned, hearing the footsteps in the dark distance behind her. She took a deep breath. "Well, what's behind door number one?!"

The men came running down the deserted corridor as the girl came within view, "There she is!!" The leader yelled as the other four charged towards her. "Come here you little bitch!!" one of them yelled as he made a motion to grab her.

She threw herself against the door, kicking one of them to the ground. "Don't FUCKING touch me!" She screamed. Her eyes were glowing dangerously. "You bastards... What would my mother say? She'd make the Queen hang you all!" Her hand was on the knob of the door. The cold, dirty steel burning at her small wound. She bit her lip.

The leader of the group smirked at the little girl, "Your momma's dead so she can't do jack shit. Now come here you little brat." he said with a small laugh as the five agents began to close in on the little girl.

"Stay away from me!" She roared. She clenched the knob in her hand tightly and kicked it open. Her eyes adapted quickly to the darkness and she ran into the tomb, hiding in the darkest corner she could. She knew the other guards were afraid to come down here, maybe they would be too. She panted, her golden eyes like fire balls in the darkness as tears washed down her cheeks. How dare they? She clenched her eyes shut. How DARE they?

She panted quietly and she kept her eyes glued to the door. Would they come in here? Would they find her? She bit her lip and swallowed hard. God, I wish my mother was here... She thought. She looked down to her hand. It was still bleeding... badly. She never understood why they hated her so much; it was like she was the devil's spawn or something. She took another deep breath.

The men battered the door down with their hands as it suddenly swung open and smiled to the girl before them. "Oi...the little brat's bleeding." One said as he approached her. "That's not all she's going to be doing," another replied as he reached out to her.

As the blood began pour through the cracks on the floor, a hand suddenly shot up through the ground and grabbed the man whom was reaching for the girl. The dirt covered arm squeezed and the man yelled in agony as his arm was ripped off.

The men stepped back collectively as a dark-clad figure began to rise from the ground. The figures clothes were covered in dust and dirt and seemed to be slightly torn, but the strangest thing about the stranger was his blood red eyes which only made the men step back even further.

Raising the arm above his head, the man drank the blood that was gushing from the ripped off arm. Looking at the men as he drank the blood, he grinned as he suddenly threw the arm down and stepped on it. "It seems...this place will always bring about the worst of human filth." the figure commented as he began to walk towards the men. "SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!!" The leader yelled as he shot at the figure.

The figure simply continued to walk towards the man as the bullets tore threw his body, seemingly unaffecting him. "Dogs such as you could never harm me." the figure continued with a looking of utmost loathing. "HE'S A VAMPI---" The leader began before his head was ripped off. "That's quite enough from you." the figure said as he held the head in his arms smiling.

Her eyes widened and she backed away into the corner, her heart beating so fast. Who was this... creature? Why was he in the basement of her home? ...Was this the monster her mother had told her about? All the rumors... all the legends? She could barely breathe. Her eyes glowed brightly with each drop of blood that was scattered across the walls. Her dark hair fell into her wide eyes. He's a... "Vampire..." She whispered, the sound escaping her lips... almost sound exactly like Integra. She stood, her body shivering for only a moment. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

All she knew was that all her life she had been told vampires were killers, destroyers of man kind... and here she was; face to face with one.

Alucard suddenly turned around as he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in years."Inte--"

"FUCK YOU DEMOOOOONN!!" Another man yelled as he shot Alucard through the head.

His body falling, the man laughed triumphantly. "HA, YOU DUMBSHIT!! You ain't nothing special now are you?!" he said as he let out a crazed laugh. "You see that guy's?" he said to others. "Now let's get this bitch!" he continued as he walked toward the girl, only to stop in his footsteps. Something was holding him down; the man looked only to find the vampire was staring up at him with a wide grin. Screaming, the man brought his gun down to the monster but was too late as Alucard swiped the man's leg off.

Standing up, Alucard took the man's gun and pointed it at his face. "Who's the dumbshit now?" he asked with a grin as he blew the man's head off. Turning to the last two men, Alucard smiled at them. "Only a man can kill someone like me...not pieces of shit like you." he said as he suddenly leaped on one and bit his neck. The other man ran over to help his comrade but was shot in the head by Alucard as Alucard bit harder into the other man's neck until he bit it right off.

His mouth dripping with blood, Alucard licked his lips and turned around to look at the girl. His face was a mask of hatred, "You have the same blood as that woman..."

She looked to the door. She wanted to run but she wasn't sure if she'd make it. There was so much blood, so much screaming and it lingered in her mind... slowly driving her mad. Her eyes widened, seeing the hate in his eyes. She pushed herself against the stone wall, never taking her eyes off of his. Her heart beat against her chest, pounding against her insides. She looked back over to the door and bit her lip. She had to try. She slowly pushed herself. "Please," her voice… Soft but deeply penetrating to the soul. "...Don't hurt me." She took a breath and rushed for the door.

Alucard suddenly appeared before the girl, looking down on her with immense hatred. "You beg for mercy? You should be ashamed of yourself...since when has the Hellsing family begged for mercy?" he asked her as he began to walk towards her, leading her to the back wall.

She backed away slowly until there was no more room. Her dark hair stuck to her pale forehead, her lips trembling. She looked into his eyes. Fear traced through her; she couldn't help it. It was like it was wrapping its claws around her heart, squeezing the life out of her. She found she was speechless. Was he going to kill her? Was he going to... bite her? Make her his? Her eyes hardened. "...What would a monster know of Mercy?" She asked. "You don't know anything about my family!" She closed her eyes. She knew she was going to die.

Alucard brought his hand down to the wall beside her face; the concrete blocks behind the girl broke as Alucard brought his face to hers. "Tell me...what year it is, who you are, and where that bitch Integra is and I just may show you mercy." He said with a savage grin.

Her eyes immediately grew dangerous. Her eyes glowed. "How dare you speak of my mother in such a manner?" She faked fearlessness, but knew he saw right through it. That grin made shivers run up her spine, making her pant slightly. She looked right into his eyes.

"Such demonic filth speaking her name... It's disgusting. How dare you?" Her heart jumped.

"Disgusting...?" Alucard asked as his red eyes flashed before the little girl. "You're the one, who choose to come to my domain, I'm sure your...'mother' warned you about this place?" He grinned with malice, "Didn't she ever tell you there was a monster down here?"

"No. She never spoke of this place... It was Walter, that... warned me... about down here. He never spoke of a monster. Where else was I supposed to go?" She bit her lip and swallowed her fear, trying to make it fade away.

"What do you mean WHERE ELSE?!" Alucard hissed at the little girl. "This is Hellsing; your mother is the Director. Has this place gone so lax in my absence that they would just let you be chased through the Hellsing Agency?"

She panted slightly, closing her eyes. "She's dead..." She whispered softly.

It took Alucard a moment to register what the girl had said before he stood back, "She's dead...I see...she'd rather die then wait for me to take my own vengeance." he growled as he looked back to the girl with furious eyes. "How did she die?!"

She let her head drop, clenching her fists. She closed her eyes which were starting to burn with anger. "...They killed her." She paused and looked up, her eyes burning almost as red as his. "...Monsters like you."

Alucard's eyes narrowed at her words, "Monsters like me?" "Indeed." came a voice from the door, "Though I believe these ones were smarter then your average Nosferatu."

Alucard turned to see a shadow in the doorway and snarled, "Angel of Death...I'm surprised you're still alive."

Alexandria looked over to Walter and closed her eyes. She melted to the floor beneath her taking a few deep breaths. She tightened her eyes shut. The screams and the blood surrounding her was starting to bother her, pulling her into something she feared. She held her hand close to her chest and she looked back up. "...Walter..." She whispered.

Alucard walked forward to the man until they were inches apart, "So...we meet again Walter. Tell me...how many years has it been...I can tell they haven't been too kind to you." Alucard said with a small smile.

"12 years by my count…" Walter replied levelly. "Though I suppose we must catch you up soon. Seeing as how we shall need you again."

Alexandria closed her eyes and leaned against the cold stone wall. Everything around her was running in circles, even their voices faded off into screams. She clenched her fists, biting her lip. Pain chewed through her back and up through her chest and up her neck. She panted, letting the dark hair fall into her eyes. She looked back up to them both. "...Walter... please?" She whispered.

Her head was pounding, even her own body felt foreign. She looked around, her eyes starting to dilate and grow red.

Walter nodded and snapped his fingers as a group of men rushed in to grab the girl. "What's going on Walter?" Alucard asked, still staring at the aged butler. "I'm afraid we can't talk here and time is of the essence." Walter said as he turned around. "Come with me if you wish to know all about it." he continued and without taking another backwards glance, walked away. Alucard frowned at the butler but followed anyway, there were many questions that needed answering and he would make Walter tell him even if he had to kill him.

Alexandria fell off into darkness as they rushed her back towards the Infirmary, both to wrap her hand and give her the daily therapy. She looked so pale on that white gurney... She always did. She growled in pain as the needle penetrated the skin, but the pain faded and so did the screams...


	2. Chapter 2

Alucard stood behind a one way mirror, watching the girl as the doctors began to check over her. Taking his eyes off the girl, Alucard stared forward as he felt the presence of the Angel of Death behind him. "I'm in no mood for games Walter. What the hell happened to Hellsing after you locked me away?" he asked as he turned around to glare at the man behind him.

Walter stared past Alucard to the girl behind him and wondered if he knew more about the girl then he let on.

"The past fourteen years you've been gone have been...somewhat stressful." Walter replied to Alucard slowly as he turned to look at him. "Recently the young mistress's mother Integra just died." he continued solemnly.

"After her death the council acted quickly to fill in the spot of Hellsing with one of their own. Someone more 'controllable' then Integra had been. As you just recently witnessed, the council of twelve sent a group of men to come for the young lady. It seems they underestimate us even now," he said with a small smile.

Alucard stared at Walter a moment before turning around and looking back at the girl, "So...she's dead. At least I won't have to go out looking for her." he said with no trace of emotion in his voice. "How...nostalgic that she, like her mother, would come and find me in the same place."

Walter bowed his head as Alucard turned and faced Walter head on, "Walter...where is the police girl? Did you seal her away too?" he asked curiously as he stepped toward Walter.

Walter simply smiled at the question, "No...she is alive and took over your duties as head exterminator." Walter replied as he nodded toward the young girl. "You'll find that after you left she was quite upset. But she's different now, she is everything you hoped she would become. A true Nosferatu I believe." Smiling Walter nodded to the door, "She'll be coming back from her mission soon, actually I believe she's already done," he continued with a small grin.

Seras looked up from the ghoul that was slowly dusting beneath her, her eyes wide and beautiful. She smirked evilly, the small fangs protruding from her lip. "...Master." She slowly disappeared into the darkness and appeared before them both. She stood straight, her now long blonde hair falling down her shoulders. Her body was quite muscular, her lips red and curled into a smirk. Her hair was covering one of her eyes, but... you could see the Hell behind them. She placed a hand on her hip and smiled to Walter. "Mission successful. Targets have been silenced..." She turned towards Alucard, her eyes widened with excitement. She bowed slightly. "Welcome back, Master..." She looked right into his eyes.

Alucard's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the police girl, now a full fledged Nosferatu, before him. "Police girl...or should I Seras?" he said with an evil grin as he walked toward her and put his hand to her cheek. "You've grown strong I see."

She looked into his eyes. There was still a bit of innocence, but it was twisted around that darkness within her. "I learned from the best..." Her voice was mellow, but she spoke like the devil. She bowed her head once again. "I will leave you to your conversation. If you wish to speak with me, Master... You'll know where to find me." Her skin was warm, like she had just fed... maybe she did; maybe not.

Alucard grinned evilly at the police girl, "Hmm I may have to get used to calling you Seras Victoria...but I still think you have much more to learn. Becoming a full Nosferatu isn't something you can do in just 15 years, though I look forward to seeing how much you've improved." he replied as he took his hand from her face. Looking to Walter, Alucard smiled at the human. "At least you've done something right Walter."

Walter nodded to Alucard with a smile, "As Seras said, she did learn from the best. Her training from their was just a matter of trial and error." he said as he nodded to Seras. "I'm sure even you will be impressed with how far she's come."

She nodded and closed her eyes, stepping back into the shadows. Soon after, she faded away and appeared back into her bedroom with a HUGE grin. "...Master has returned..." She thought to herself. "...Things will become fun." She gripped the blood packet in her hands and drank it all in moments before lying down in her coffin, letting the top of it fall waiting for him to call for her once again.

Alexandria's eyes opened slowly, looking up at the ceiling. They were slightly tinged with red, but... they slowly returned to normal as one of the doctors came over and smiled to her. "I'm glad you are awake," he said. "You had us worried there for a moment." She looked over to her hand which was wrapped up. She looked back up to the doctor. "I'm fine... Thank you." She turned to get off the bed, but the doctors stopped her. "...You know I hate being in here." She looked up. She wondered where Walter was... and... Alucard.

Alucard looked to the girl as she began to awaken and looked back to Walter, "The girl...I feel something about her. It's small but it's there, tell me Walter?" he asked as Walter nodded to Alucard, "Who is the girl's father? Where is he? I imagine he should be here if his little girl is getting chased. Or is he already dead?"

Walter stared at Alucard for a moment before becoming slightly uncomfortable, "I thought you would know Alucard...seeing as how she's your daughter." he replied lightly.

Alucard stared at Walter before turning to look back at the girl again and looked at her, paying more attention to her then he had before. "So...How is that possible?" Alucard asked as he continued to look at the girl. "I'm not sure Alucard but it seems you managed to impregnate Master Integra and she was conceived." Walter replied.

Alexandria growled and pulled the needle from her arm, letting it drop the floor. She let out a breath... She HATED needles. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly. She ignored the doctors pleads to stay and stood, holding her hand to her chest as she walked out of the infirmary. She stepped into the hallway, her eyes tracing down both sides. Her eyes narrowed and she walked towards her mother's bedroom.

Walter and Alucard looked up to see the girl leaving the room and immediately left the room to intercept her. Moving quickly they both stopped as they came in view of Alexandria. "Miss Hellsing!" Walter called as he moved to stand next to her, "You're still injured, please rest!"

Alucard stood their watching Walter, "He's right..." he said quietly. "You'd better go back little girl. After all, you're just a human."

Alexandria sighed and looked up into Walter's eyes. "I will... I just... hate it in there." Her eyes shot towards Alucard, quickly becoming dangerous. "I'll be in my mother's bedroom. I will rest in there, Walter. I promise..." She sighed softly.

Walter stood back and nodded, "Very well, I'll have your food sent to the room." he said as he walked away.

As he passed by Alucard, he nodded to him and smiled encouragingly. Alucard merely looked away as the butler continued to leave.

"You'd better get some rest child. Humans have their limitations...and many needs." Alucard said with a small smile. "I'd hope you didn't have as many as the others." he said as he turned to walk away.

She growled under her breath and turned away from him, her body shivering with anger. What did he know? She sighed and slipped into her mother's bed room, the scent of her mother's perfume rushing through her nostrils. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it... She inhaled the scent and slowly walked over to the pure white bed. She missed her more than she thought she had. She crawled onto the bed, wrapping her arms around one of the pillows. She remembered when she was younger, when she'd slip into bed with her. She had always made her feel better. She smiled softly and pulled the covers over her body... Walter had said he was sending the food up, but she wasn't very hungry. She hadn't been for days. It just wasn't worth it.

Alucard disappeared into the shadows and reappeared before Walter whom was giving orders to another servant of the Hellsing family. "So Walter...tell me, you haven't yet attacked me or reported that I'm alive to anyone. Why is that now?" he asked as he stared into the butler's eyes.

"It's quite simple Alucard," Walter replied as he looked back into the vampire's eyes. "I want you to help me with the young lady Hellsing and to perform your duty as you've done for as long as I've known you. The protection of the Hellsing family."

Alucard looked at Walter in disgust, "After all you've done to me Walter? Why should I?! Both you and Integra betrayed me. I've felt nothing but hatred the last couple of years as I slept." he snarled, "Why should I WALTER?!"

"Because 'she' is YOUR DAUGHTER!!" Walter replied, almost yelling. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE TRUTH OF WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT ALUCARD YOU--"

"The truth!? What do you mean Walter?" Alucard asked suddenly cutting the butler off.

"What haven't you told me..." he continued as he began to read the butlers thoughts. It didn't matter if the butler responded or not, Alucard would know and Walter knew this. Suddenly, Alucard's eyes opened at the memories that flooded though his mind, "The council ordered...my death?" he asked as he backed away from Walter. "Yes..." Walter replied, "They had lied to Master Integra about an order from the Queen, and had her put you down immediately. It was but a way of weakening us even more." He said as he reflected on the events of the past.

"So...those bastards are the one's responsible." Alucard said, it wasn't a question, it was a statement. "Walter...I'll need my weapons." Walter looked toward the vampire with a small smile, "I've already had the Liberty of preparing them."


	3. Chapter 3

Seras's eyes opened slowly in the darkness that surrounded her and a huge grin swiped across her lips. She faded into the hallway, her wardrobe completely different from what she usually wore back then. Walter had said something about it being a bit too... revealing? Pfft... She just smiled at his warnings. The red clothe fell down her back, buckling around her shoulders. The black pants wrapped around her legs and twisted, curling itself around her hips like it belonged there. She smiled, her pale skin shining brilliantly in the artificial light. _I was wondering when you'd find the truth, Master_. She placed her hand to her side, making sure her guns were there as usual. _Can I join you in your... game of Hide and go Kill?_

Alucard watched as Walter brought down two cases and unlocked them. Opening the boxes, Walter grinned as he brought out two large handguns, one silver and the other black. Alucard grinned as he reached out and took the guns from Walter's hands. Grasping the Silver one firmly in his hand, Alucard places his index finger over the trigger and held the gun out before him. "I see you've modified them again Walter." Alucard said as he looked across the cross-hairs and grinned.

"Indeed Alucard, I've only switched out a few parts but as you will no doubt notice the effects were enough to upgrade your gun slightly though it was powerful enough to begin with."

Alucard nodded as he put both guns inside his jacket and looked up as he heard the police girl's voice. _Be my guest Police girl...I look forward to seeing what your capable of these day's, _he replied mentally as he grinned to himself. "I will show those bastards in the council that they were right to fear the me and the Hellsing Organization."

Seras grinned evilly and appeared next to him. Her wardrobe almost looked like his... Eh, close enough. Her eyes were just about as dangerous as his. "Lead the way, my master." She bowed her head.

Alucard looked at Walter and nodded, "I trust you'll watch over the girl." he asked as he began to move forward. "Of course Alucard," Walter replied with a small smile as he bowed. "She is safe here at Hellsing."

Looking away from Walter, Alucard disappeared and reappeared on top of the safe house and grinned at the waiting helicopter before him. "Normally we'd be using 'stealth' to go to such a heavily guarded place Seras." Alucard said to the police girl without looking at her. "But not this time...this time we're going in and killing anyone who gets in our way. Don't let anyone of them get away from what they owe us in blood." Alucard continued, his voice dripping with venom.

Seras looked to Walter with a smirk and disappeared. She melted from the darkness beside him and her eyes landed on the night before them. She slowly pulled the guns from her side. They were both gold, her name beautifully crafted into the side of them both. :: _SERAS VICTORIA _:: "Yes, my master... None of them shall escape. I am ready," she turned towards him.

Looking at her with a smile, Alucard's eyes blazed. "We shall see." he replied as he stepped onto the helicopter.

Seras smirked and jumped onto the helicopter. Her eyes glued to the ground rushing passed them beneath them. Her hair rushed into her face from the rough air and she looked back up to Alucard. "It's been a very long time." She looked into his eyes. "I hope I do not disappoint you as I have before."

Alucard said nothing as he sat down, the shadows encompassing his figure as he looked at the floor beneath his boots. His glasses gleamed brightly even with how dark it was inside the helicopter, he made not a sound but simply smiled to himself as he thought about the carnage they would bring upon those of the council.

Seras smirked and looked back to the world beneath them. "This shall be one great night, Master. We're here." She stood slowly and jumped from the helicopter, the long jacket flapping in the wind behind her. Like a fallen angel, she fell to the Earth at a tremendous amount of speed. In mid air, she grabbed the guns and shot towards the roof top of the building where... that beautiful music of heartbeats danced in her head. She grinned and landed, rushing through the roof and onto the table where they were just sitting up from.

After the dust settled, she stood and the doors locked immediately. "Aw," her eyes widened with lust. "Where do you think you're going?"

Alucard stood up and turned to look at the pilot, "You can go ahead and return to Hellsing. We'll find our own ride out." he said quietly as he fell backwards and off the helicopter. Spinning around in the air, Alucard held his gloved hands before him and grinned. "Releasing control art restrictions to level two, hold release until target is silenced!" he chanted as his body suddenly deformed into a black wave that hit the ground beside Seras hard. Eyes began to pop from inside the black wave and dog shaped heads with teeth burst from deranged being and charged at the locked doors before it.

With a crashing noise, the figure burst through the door with an animalistic growl and charged toward the humans before it. The guards were in horror at the terrible demonic figure before them, and screamed as the dog heads began to bite off their anatomy.

She cocked a brow seeing some new faces. "Aww, too bad some of you old farts already croaked." She grinned. "I would have liked to rip their dicks off too..." She laughed as they all started to back away. They could hear the guards screaming in agony. "Oh, you know who that is... don't you?" She asked, her voice soft, melodic and terrifying. Some of them turned to run but her eyes hardened on their backs. They started to scream as the blood she so wanted to taste poured from every pour, every hole, and every crack in his body until he just melted into coagulated flesh and dusted bone. "...Any other takers? Oh, don't worry... I won't kill you all... I'll leave some to my master." Another tried to run and a demon-like shadow simply burst from the floor, reaching up, eating and swallowing him whole. She burped and giggled evilly. "Yummy."

The Black wave of shadows rushed toward one of the old men before stopping a few inches away from the old man's face. The dog growled lowly as it widened it's mouth and an arm holding Alucard's Casull came out and pointed the gun at the man's head. The old man barely managed to get out a scream of terror before the arm pulled the trigger and blew the man's head off. A deep demonic laughter came from the shadows as it began to solidify into a human body before Alucard stood before the rest of the council with an evil grin on his face. "Hello you pieces of shit...I'm back."

Seras grinned and before another one spoke another word, she shot a whole through his chest. She tilted her head. It looked... interesting. Watching his eyes widen, and the blood drip down from the whole. It had shot all the way through. She'd just sit back and watch... She missed this. Killing, slaughtering with him. She had taken it for granted so long ago, but she had dreamt of this night. How long it would seem, but oh-so short it would be. How arousing the blood would smell and how much of it they would really be allowed to taste.

Alucard walked up to the remaining man of the council and put his hand on his head, touching his face delicately. "And this is all of you?" he asked as he began to rub the man's head with both hands. "This can't be all of the council of twelve?" he asked as he brought his face before the mans, "Where are the rest?"

The old man shook underneath the gaze of the vampire before him before managing to stammer something out, "I-It w-wasn't me...It was the newest member of the council!! Everyone else was present except him...PLEASE IT WAS HIS IDEA WE HA---" Alucard silenced the man with his fangs as he bit into his neck and tore out the tendons and veins, trying to get at his blood. The blood was flowing rapidly into Alucards mouth as he let go and let the blood flow from his neck. Taking out his Jackal, Alucard grinned at the man whom was gasping for air before him. "It's too late for that now...scum." he said quietly as he blew what was left of the man's neck off.

Seras watched closely, her eyes widening as they landed on the crimson. She bit her lip to keep herself from lunging for it. She stepped back, keeping her eyes down. The smell was so... She cast the thoughts from her mind and she looked back up to Alucard's eyes. "What is it you wish to do, my master?" Her voice was shaking with lust and want.

"I have his memory in my head now. They didn't know much about this man it seems...even though he was part of the council." Giving the corpse in front of him a look of disgust, Alucard spun around and headed for the door. "Come police girl...we'll have Walter perform a search for us. Besides, it's getting close to daylight." said as he walked out of the room in search of something they could use to head back in.

She hurried on behind him and smiled evilly. "Can't we use one of their cars?" With a flick of her wrist, a key shot to her hand. She held it tightly and looked to Alucard. "...Or we could just... you know... walk?" She grinned.

"Fine...you drive." Alucard said as he pulled his hat over his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexandria had fallen asleep in the office, doing paperwork. It was just so damn boring. No wonder her mother had never liked doing it. She always teased her a bit about it, too. At the behest of Walter, a maid, Diane, had come in to give Young Alexandria her dinner. She hadn't eaten in days; they had all noticed this... She needed her strength. "Miss Hellsing?" She knocked on the door quietly. No answer. She bit her lip and slipped in, smiling seeing her sleeping. She closed the door behind her and stepped towards the desk.

Alexandria had heard something and jumped up alarmed, her eyes wide and fearful. Diane screamed a bit and dropped everything she was holding. Alexandria blinked and stood, letting out a sharp breath. "Oh... I'm sorry, Diane." She rubbed her head softly, the left side of her face red and puffy. She walked towards Diane and bent down, trying to help her pick up the broken glass and porcelain. "I'm sorry, Diane."

"It's alright, miss... Ouch!" She pulled her hand up. The jagged porcelain had cut into her finger. Alexandria looked up into her eyes and pulled her hand closer. "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing, miss. I'll take care of it once I'm finished cleaning this u--" Alexandria's grip tightened. "Miss?" It tightened once more. "Please, miss... That hur--" Alexandria looked up, an evil grin spread across her face. The stream of blood had dripped down her arm. The warmth like a serpent, cutting through her sanity like the Devil's own voice, destroying the fragile fabric of her humanity. Her eyes glowed a bright red and she gripped Diane's hand tighter and tighter until she screamed.

"Ah.. The Music I want to hear." Her voice was like a demonizing whisper.

Diane's eyes widened. "Please, Alexandria, don't hurt me!"

Alexandria's body shivered and she let go of her. "Run..." She could still smell the blood. God, it was so alluring. So beautiful. So... She clenched her fists and looked up as Diane turned to run from the room to find Walter. She didn't get that far. Alexandria charged towards her, slamming her against the door. She grinned, locking it. "Too slow."

Alexandria laughed. This didn't happen many times, but... it wasn't very pretty when it DID happen. She pinned Diane against the wall, laughing at her screaming for Walter, for anyone to save her from this demonic child. "No one can hear you, darling..." Her eyes burned brightly. She could smell every ounce of blood in this woman's body, every pint that she wished to drink. The small fangs pierced her lip and she licked Diane's throat...

"SOMEONE! PLEASE?!"

Her hand wrapped around Diane's lips. "Sh... I want my food to be silent."

The door beside Dianna seemed to shake for a moment before it suddenly fell to the ground in pieces, looking as if it was cut by a razor-sharp blade. A dark figure stood at the door his arms outstretched as if he was holding something unseen to Diane's eyes. "Now...Ms. Alexandria, please do be a good girl and put Ms. Diane down." he said with a bow.

She grinned widely as she turned back towards Walter, her dark hair falling into her face covering only one her eyes. The other -- so deadly, so dangerous... Her innocence was twisted, like the raging fingers that wrapped around Diane's neck. She laughed to him and looked back to Diane. "Aw, why? I haven't scarred anyone for life in a long time..." She tilted her head, observing her prey.

"Now Ms. Alexandria...We've been through this before. What would your mother say?" Walter asked as he stepped forward. "What your feeling now is not who you are, it's just an urge that you must overcome Lady Hellsing." he continued as stopped before her. "Now please...Let Ms. Dianna down."

"You know, Walter. You were never much fun... Just an old fart my mother liked to keep around the house for company." She sighed and tightened her fists around Diane's throat. "Why are you negotiating for her life when you and I both know she's a thief anyway..." She laughed and gripped Diane, throwing her passed Walter. She hit the wall hard and fell the floor, unmoving. She laughed. "You're little threads don't scare me anymore, Walter. Maybe when I was younger... Not now." The room around them grew cold. She blinked. "So, how are you going to do it this time? Tie me up? Try to sedate me? Or do you actually want to fight me?" She gave a fanged grin.

With a slight shift of his hands, the garret-wire in Walter's hands formed a wire prison around Alexandria and he smiled at her. "Don't count me out yet Lady Hellsing. Your mother had more faith in me then that and I intend to insure that faith by making sure you are raised as your mother wanted you to be." he replied with a small smile, his monicule flashing in the light.

Alexandria laughed. "I don't need to touch you to hurt you... You should know that, Walter." Her eyes grew wide and a shadow burst towards him, not as big as... let's say Alucard's... or Seras's but... big enough to scare the shit out of someone... and if she really wanted to, she could do some damage but there was this weakness within her, not allowing her to do fatal damage to really anyone including herself.

Walter frowned at the shadows as he moved his fingers around slightly to hit the shadows around him. "Hmm I see you've been watching Ms. Seras..." he said with a slight sigh as his fingers twitched and tore another shadow in half.

"I haven't been watching, I've been studying her." She grinned widely as the shadows started to come from every corner, faster and faster. Those that he destroyed would only reform and attack once again. She growled, starting to get VERY agitated. She took a step forward. "You fight it forever, Walter. Some day, I will win... and who knows? Maybe that's today.." She grinned.

Walter smiled at her as a wire cage formed around him too, "But that day...Is not today." he said with a smile as wires tore through the shadows when suddenly a violent cough escaped Walter's lips. Coughing violently, he fell to his knees as his wires fell harmlessly around himself and Alexandria. "No-no..." he gasped as he coughed again, this time blood came out and hit the floor before him.

Alexandria grinned and stepped towards him, looking down on him wantonly. She shivered, her body literally needing the blood spilt before her. She closed her eyes and tackled him, pinning him to the floor, keeping his hands held up high with her fingernails digging into his wrists. "...No-no what... Walter?" She whispered in his ear.

Gunshots rang out though the room as all the remaining shadows around Alexandria and Walter were destroyed. Standing at the doorway with a twisted grin was Alucard along with Seras. "Alexandria...Alexandria.." Alucard said slowly as he reloaded his gun. "You've been a very naughty girl. What should daddy dearest do about this?" he asked with a smirk.

Alexandria turned to see Alucard in the doorway, her eyes widening. She stood, kicking Walter aside with his blood dripping from her fingertips. "Ah, my pets." She laughed and the shadows reformed around her, like black fire. She roared as it rushed towards them both.

Seras was captivated, amazed... Beautiful, she thought.

Alucard rolled his eyes as he put his right arm down and raised his left, along with his Jackal. Grinning, Alucard fired at the shadows, all of them disintegrating before him as he laughed, "You do realize this is child's play for me right? Oh wait.." he paused. "I guess you wouldn't understand that yet." he said raising his head as his glasses flashed, revealing his fangs in a grin.

Alexandria growled and took a step towards Alucard before charging at him, full speed. Her eyes glowing brilliantly like his, the beast within full of rage and bloodlust. She really didn't care whose it was... as long as she got some. Feeling the warmth on her fingertips was just the beginning of it.

Alucard vanished just as she reached him and reappeared beside Walter. "It seems John Bull just keeps getting older and older." he said quietly as he looked down at Walter. "I wouldn't have expected you to be in this bad a shape Walter?' he asked as he continued looking down at him. "I-I'm fine." Walter replied with a small smile as he looked up to Alucard, "Just help the young mistress..." he replied before letting his head fall back down to rest.

She growled and turned to face him. "You're my pet. You do as you're told. Stay, boy.. STAY!" She yelled. The jagged shadows faltered and her eyes flickered. "I am your Master. You do as you're told." She stepped towards him, tightening her fists. She was just a child; his child. She panted slightly.

Alucard rotated his casull in his right hand and smiled slightly as he looked at. "You seem to be running out of steam. You'd better rest yourself before you get hurt. Your daddy will only ask once." he replied as his glasses slid down to the bridge of his nose, he stared at her with his piercing red eyes. "You will rest now." he continued hypnotically, "You wouldn't want to make your father angry now would you?" he asked as he continued to stare at her with his hypnotic eyes, trying to entrance her.

"Shut up..." She ordered him. She clenched her fists, looking into his eyes. She took a step closer. "...My father..." She growled and rushed at him again, faster than before. She ripped at him, the bloody fingernails shortening to normalcy. Everything around her seemed to spin, the scent of blood.. the rage, the fear, the confusion. She fell to the floor, her eyes closing slowly as a small whimper escaped her lips.

Kneeling beside her, Alucard felt at her throat and let out a sigh. "She fainted...seems she couldn't handle all the fun." Alucard said to himself as he looked over at Walter. "Seras..." he called to the police girl at the doorway. "Take Walter to the medic we have below, I'll be down their in a minute with the girl."

"Yes, my master..." She stood and smiled down to Alexandria. It was purely amazing. She smiled up to Alucard and bent down to pick Walter from the ground. She turned and pulled him up without effort and walked him out of the room, leaving the door open behind her. This was... interesting. She turned to Walter. "Are you alright, Walter?" She asked with a smile.

Walter simply nodded before letting his head fall back down, "Yes Seras...just tired..." he mumbled as his eyes closed.

"You did well, Walter... She's getting stronger." She grinned widely and rushed towards the infirmary, setting him down and ordering the doctors to fix him up, warning them that Alexandria would be down soon. Diane had already told them what happened... She had left the building, and they expected she wouldn't be coming back.

Alucard looked down at the little girl, thinking about the mess she had caused. Sighing, he picked her up and cradled her in his arms, "Well...maybe she does take after her father after all." he said to himself with a small smile as he began to walk to the door to take her to the medic below. Yes things were certainly getting interesting for Alucard now that he had seen what his daughter was capable of.


	5. Chapter 5

Seras smiled and looked into the room behind the one-way mirror. "...She's becoming stronger." She said softly. "This isn't the first time it has happened," she turned towards Alucard. "Last time, Walter had her done within 10 minutes." She laughed, looking back to the girl, still unconscious, lying in the gurney with straps across her wrists and her legs. That was there for a reason. They had given her about 6 pints already and she still hadn't awoken... Strange. Seras's eyes narrowed. "I don't know if she'll remember."

Walter stood beside Seras, looking at the young girl before him with a smile. "She never use too, why should now be any different?" he asked no one in particular. Looking behind him, Walter saw Alucard feigning interest in his guns but knew the vampire was really watching his daughter from behind the glasses he wore. "What do you think Alucard?" he asked as he smiled inwardly.

Pretending to ignore Walter, Alucard stood up and holstered his Casull. "She's strong...and that strength will grow as she gets older. Right now she's just tired from using too much of her strength." he continued as he walked up to the glass. "Did you search for those files we asked for?" Alucard asked as he watched Alexandria.

"Indeed...it turns out that this young gentleman was the driving force behind all the things Hellsing's had to go through the past year." Walter replied solemnly. "He's currently out of the country in Vatican, Rome. It seems our young friend is actually a devout Christian."

Seras smiled and turned towards the both of them. "Good point, Walter. But that wasn't what I was talking about. I was talking about what My Master said..." She walked passed them both.

"Actually this ties in with what's been happening." Walter replied with a frown. "He's a Christian in a protestant land with Influence toward the Queen. A perfect tool for Iscariot..."

"Damn the Iscariot." Seras said.

The doctors walked towards Alexandria and looked down at her. They had now given her about 9 pints of blood. Usually, she would have awoken a long time ago. They were starting to get worried that something more serious was wrong. They looked towards the mirror, knowing they were most likely back there and back towards Alexandria.

"...Go get Walter." One of the doctors told one of the nurses. She did as she was told.

Walter nodded as one of the nurses came in and asked for him to come into the room. Nodding to Seras and Alucard, Walter followed the Nurse to the operating table and looked down on the face of Alexandria. Right now she looked as innocent as could be, even though awhile ago she had tried to kill him. Brushing a strand of hair from her face, Walter looked up at the doctor. "What's the problem doctor?" he asked his voice full of concern.

The doctor looked up to him and his eyes narrowed. "Ms. Victoria had told me what happened, but not all of it. I'm afraid something more serious is wrong with her, though it doesn't not show on any of the tests I've performed. It has happened before, Walter, and you know that... I just hope it isn't what it was." His eyes met his and he looked back down to Alexandria.

Seras came up beside Alucard with a smile. "So what do you think?" She grinned widely.

Alucard merely shook his head slightly as he moved closer to the mirror. "It seems Alexandria pushed herself too much when she tried to take on both Walter and I." he said with a frown as his glasses flashed from the small amount of light in the room. "She may need more then blood to revive her this time..." he continued quietly as he stared at the girl.

The doctor sighed and turned back around, grabbing the test from the other nurse. He sighed. "All of the tests are negative. I even went all the way to check her brain waves. Everything is normal, well, for her." He looked back to Walter. "We're running out of what we can use on her. We need to keep a big supply for Alucard and Ms. Victoria. I am sure you wouldn't want them to be... angry. She's used..." He looked back. "21 pints of blood. That is more than we've ever used on her, Walter... Put together."

Seras looked to Alexandria and back to Alucard with a grin. She knew already.

Alucard vanished from the room Seras occupied and reappeared in the room with Walter and the doctor, "Leave this too me." he said simply as he walked to the table. "YOU CANT---" the doctor began but was quickly silenced by Walter. "Let him take care of this, I doubt you'll want to disagree with Alucard." Walter warned as he watched Alucard.

Alucard rolled up the right sleeve to his red coat as he looked down at Alexandria's face. Bringing his left hand to one of his veins he quickly cut open his wrist and put it to her lips. "Let's see if you will accept my blood..." he muttered to himself as he removed his glasses from his face.

Alexandria's lips quivered and the monitor started to beep like crazy. The doctor stepped forward, but was stopped by Seras appearing in front of him with deadly eyes. She growled and he backed away. She turned towards them and smiled, watching Alexandria. She remembered that blood -- she still wanted it.

Alexandria's fists clenched tightly, pulling against the restraints that held her down so tightly. Her brow furrowed and her fangs quickly penetrated his skin, letting it flow deep down into her throat replenishing everything within her. She pulled away after a moment, the stain of crimson on her lips and she slowly opened her eyes which were as bright yet dark as Alucards. She blinked, not exactly knowing where she was, why she had the taste of blood in her mouth, and why everyone was looking at her like she was the living dead.

Walter moved forward and stood by the side of the bed, looking down at Alexandria. "Are you alright Ms. Hellsing?" he asked in concern as Alucard pulled his wrist from her mouth, rolling his sleeve back down to cover the now healing wound. "Do you feel any thing weird?" Walter continued asking as he wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Nothing different... from when I usually wake up in the Infirmary." Her eyes continued to glow red. She looked to Alucard, to Seras, to the doctors and back to Walter. Her eyes narrowed. "What happened? What did I do?" There was an undying pain creeping up her chest, but it wasn't worth saying anything. She wanted to know what happened. She hated not being able to remember anything. She blinked and looked back to Alucard. She could still taste it in her mouth and something inside of her wanted more. "...What happened?" She ordered an answer. "Please, tell me..." She was afraid she had killed someone this time.

Alucard smirked at her commanding tone, "You acted like a child...don't think so much of yourself as to think that you could kill anyone." he said in a humorous tone. Nodding to Walter, Alucard left the room to let him explain the situation to her. Looking back to Alexandria, Walter smiled. "You simply had a small accident. It was nothing serious since Alucard made it back in time to help. You lost consciousness and we were unable to revive you, so master Alucard supplied you with some blood."

She was caught back at Alucard's tone, but was too tired to scream at him. She turned back to Walter and her eyes widened. An accident... Yeah, she knew what that meant. She closed her eyes and for a moment, licked her lips. "...It was that bad." She whispered to herself, barely audible. She ripped herself out of one of the straps and pulled herself from the others. "I'm sorry."

Walter patted the young girl on the shoulder and smiled, "I told you not to worry Ms. Hellsing. Alucard saw to it that you were stopped easily and that no harm came to anyone else. This time nothing too serious happened at all." Nodding to the doctors, Walter stood up and watched as they began to unstrap Alexandria. "It does seem like you've been ending up here a lot more since Alucard showed up." he said with a small smile as he held out his hand to Alexandria to help her up. "But let's put that out of our minds, right now you must get your rest so that we can continue with our work."

She fell silent but her eyes said way too many things. She looked down to his hand and took it gently, pulling herself up. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. She looked back to Seras who had a huge grin on her face as she disappeared. Alexandria clenched her fists as she walked beside Walter. "...I want to go back to my mother's room. Please?" She whispered softly, her hair falling into her eyes to shadow her face. She swallowed hard. His blood tasted so... She stopped herself. "Please, Walter."

Walter examined her face before sighing, "Very well, but you are to rest and nothing more." he said sternly as he began to guide her to her mother's room. "As I said before we have much work to do come morning time and we'll need you ready to be on the move." he continued as they stopped in front of Integra's room. Opening the door, he led her in.

"Thank you, Walter. I will rest, I promise." She walked towards the bed, her back towards him. "Thank you, Walter." She closed her eyes. "I'll be okay. I'll call you if I need anything." She looked around as images of what she had done penetrated her mind. That look on Diane's face, the fear she could smell running through her, her blood pulsating through her veins. God! She was a monster! She was just like what she commanded the Hellsing Troops to destroy. No wonder they didn't want her to have control of this organization. She was just like them... She was just like all of them.

Her mother used to tell her that she was disappointed in her when she'd loose control, that she thought she was stronger than that. Well, she wasn't. She wasn't as strong as her mother and she doubted she'd ever be. She sat on the bed and sighed.

"Ms Alexandria..." Walter began slowly. "We have found the enemy that has caused Hellsing so much strife and we'll be taking action in the morning. Alucard promises you that no one will be left alive...he's already taken care of the corrupt council. So just focus on resting and remember that you are now the current leader of Hellsing. No matter what you think, your strength gives courage to our agents. Remember that." he said with a bow as he turned and closed the door behind himself.

She blinked as she heard the door shut. What would the agents think if they found out I was a bastard spawn of something they hunt? She closed her eyes. It would be chaos. Her mother had never talked about, or told her who her father was... Nor did she care before all of this started to happen. She never needed a father when she had Walter around. He was so much better than anyone else, except her mother. She sighed softly and sat on the bed. She wondered what she said this time, who she hurt and who she tried to kill. It was getting tireding... It was starting to get worse, she knew that. She could feel it. It was like that welling pain in her chest, growing and growing until she fell into submission. She hated this. She hated being what she was and sometimes who she was, but there was really nothing she could do but accept it and she thought she had a long time ago... Obviously not.

"You shouldn't fight what you are child." Alucard said quietly as he stepped out of the shadows. "Your mother was proud of you...but she was also a strong woman. She loved you and no doubt your father is proud of you too." he said with somewhat of a twitch in his facial expression.

She looked away from her stare into oblivion and to Alucard. She looked away quickly. "...My father." She closed her eyes. "I don't know anything about him, and truthfully, I don't want to know. He probably did something to my mother, and I was the end result. She never talked about it. I think it pained her too much to." She looked back over to him. "...Thank you for helping me. I'm sorry if I said anything. I don't have a choice but to fight it." She looked into his eyes. "Or I'd become just like those who you hunt. I know what I am; I don't doubt what I am. I just wish I could change it."

"Your mother...and your father...had a little falling out, but not by there choice." Alucard replied with carefully chosen words. "As too your true nature, you must do as you see fit. I cannot make the choice for you and everyone's choice is not the same." he said quietly as he put on his circular glasses and pushed them up the bridge of his nose. "Now you must go to bed..." he said as he stood up and turned his back on her. Walking toward the shadow's Alucard looked back at her for a moment before facing forward again. "I will make that bastard pay for harming your Mother...remember that." he said quietly as he stepped into the shadows and became one with them.

She watched him and her eyes narrowed at his back. "...Thank you." She whispered. She knew he probably heard her, but wasn't sure. If not, she'd say it when the job was done. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her chest. His words danced in her head, as his blood lingered on her tongue. She bit her lip and lay down, hoping the nightmares that came would soon dissipate. Thoughts ran through her. So... her mother... loved a vampire? She moistened her lips. But who?

She forced the thoughts from her head and tried to fall to sleep as everyone had told her. She knew she needed rest. She didn't want it to happen again.


	6. Chapter 6

Alexandria sighed and walked from her bedroom to the office. Things had happened, not so good things either but... she hoped it wouldn't happen again though she doubted it. Walter had told her that Alucard and Seras were going out to fight one of the Main Knights tonight. She didn't know what to say, but she wanted him dead. It was his fault her mother was dead.

For some reason, something washed over her when she had first woke up. A feeling that something was going to go wrong. Of course, she had those feelings before and it was something stupid, but... never this strong. She sat in her mothers office chair and leaned back in it, letting herself dwell in the morphing scents of leather, perfume and cigar smoke. She took a big whiff and waited.

She remembered what Alucard had said, and she hoped he would make him pay. If she could, she'd kill him herself but... she couldn't. She was afraid that the Queen had heard of all of this, that she'd make her put Alucard AND Seras away again. She didn't want that. It might have been strange, but... she felt something with Alucard. It was faint, but it was there. She had felt it last night. She could feel it even now.

Alucard stood ontop of the Hellsing building, looking up at the cloudy night sky. Even with all the dark clouds, the moon itself seemed to shine brightly down upon him. "It's another beautiful night...Isn't it Seras?" he asked without turning around to look at her.

"Yes, My master." She stood behind him, her own jacket waving at her knees. Her eyes hardened on Alucard's back, her eyes dancing over him like him like they have been for an hour now. She blinked. She missed him... In more ways than one. She stepped up beside him, gun ready and smile creeping through her lips. "Another beautiful night that will turn bloody in the name of God, the Church and the Queen of England..." She paused. "...And Integra."

Alucard didn't answer her as he continued to stare up at the night sky, the moon in particular. His glasses reflected every detail of the night and made him seem even more like one who was as dark as the night itself. Turning around, Alucard began to walk to the Helipad where they would get in a helicopter to transport them to Wales. Walter had told them that this...'Knight' would be reappearing there and nothing would stop Alucard from paying a visit to him. "Let's go Seras." Alucard said clearly as he dissapeared into the shadows.

"Yes, master." She closed her eyes and appeared at the Helipad watching as the chopper landed with a dark gracefulness. She looked over to Alucard. She'd make sure the bastard didn't escape. She wanted to see him at his worst, and she was sure it would get like that tonight.

Walter stood next to Alucard, explaining the details of everything they'd found out about the man who'd tried to destroy Hellsing. "Alucard, you'll have to use some caution when approaching this man. It seems that after the incident at the council that both you and Seras created, he's added additional security and given them anti-freak weaponry."

Grinning at the old man, Alucard nodded. "You needn't worry about that Walter. All you need to focus on is watching the girl while we're gone." replied as he put his foot up into the helicopter. "Don't worry Walter," he continued without looking to the butler. "He'll be dead one way or another..." he said as he stepped into the Helicopter completely and took his seat, thinking about the events to come.

Seras looked at Walter and then stepped into the helicopter without saying a word. She had an idea of what she would do. "...I will allow you to kill him, my master. I believe you deserve it way more than I do." She closed her eyes and sat in shadow. "...I will distract the guards," an evil smile crept through her. "Don't mind them. Go straight for him."

Alucard simply pulled his hat over his eyes in acknowledgement as he waited for the helicopter to take off.

Alexandria stepped up on the helipad to see Walter walking away from the chopper. She walked passed him and looked both to Seras and Alucard. Goosebumps flying over her skin, worry in her eyes. "...Please, be careful." She told them both.

Seras just looked at her for a moment, her eyes narrowing.

"I... I-I just have a bad feeling.. that something's going to happen to you and I..." She looked away. "Please."

Alucard merely nodded his head, his hat still covering his face. "We'll be back." he said simply as he leaned back into his seat.

Alexandria looked over them both and turned away walking back towards Walter. Maybe it was the cold air, maybe it was Alucard's cold voice... she didn't know, but the feeling grew worse. She looked up to Walter and walked back towards the mansion.

Seras smiled softly and closed her eyes. "...She doesn't even know you are her father, and she cares about you already... My master."

Alucard didn't reply as the helicopter began to take off. "Mind your own business Seras." he said simply as the helicopter took off into the night sky.

She grinned widely and opened her eyes, looking at him. She blocked off her mind from his and smiled wider. _She's not the only one... My master. _She looked away, to the world passing them by. Wales was a while away, she thought. But this 'copter was pretty fast. Maybe, just maybe... They'd get there earlier. More fun...

Walter stood on the helipad watching as the Chopper take off along with Alexandria. "Well...It would be best if we went back inside." he told her gently as he began to lead her to the door that led back inside.

She waited there for a moment. "...Walter..." She called back to him. "...Please get more security. I'm afraid..." She turned back to look into his eyes.

Staring at her for a moment, Walter nodded to her with a frown. "I'll see to the matter after I've escorted you back to your mother's office. It seems that Alucard may have been right about tonight being eventful after all."


	7. Chapter 7

Watching as the Helicopter took off into the night, a group of men dressed completely in black appeared from almost nowhere. One of the men, with a bar on the side of his collar marking him as the leader, brought his hand up to the communicator on his ear. "The vampire Alucard has left the mission area. Permission to proceed as planned?"

Looking up at the sky as the voice in his headset gave him instructions, the Leader nodded. Holding up his right hand, he made a swirling motion that told the rest of his team of eight to spread out. As they dissapeared, the man grinned. "Mission parameter's are the same. Nuetralize target and extract from Hellsing HQ." Taking out a large rifle, he began to dash from tree to tree, heading towards Hellsing.

Alexandria looked back over to the sky and her eyes narrowed. That feeling was growing worse and worse with every breath she took. She stepped back towards Walter and wrapped her arms around her chest. Her instincts were hay-wire, her senses the same... what the hell was happening? Or... what would happen? She kept close to Walter.

Walter frowned at Alexandria's reactions, she was certainly acting strange tonight. He hoped it had nothing to do with her 'other' senses. "What is wrong Ms. Alexandria?"

Alexandria looked up, goose bumps slowly waving over her revealed skin. "I... I don't know, Walter. It's just... I have this feeling. I can't shake it. I think somethings going to happen to Alucard and Seras, or..." She sighed and looked away from him. "I... I felt it the night Mother died. It scares me." She bit her lip.

Walter's frown turned into a look of worry. "It's important to trust those senses Ms. Alexandria. They can be the only thing between life and death sometimes--" Suddenly the alarm's began to go off as he looked up in shock. "It seems you were right Ms. Alexandria." he said with as he grabbed her hand. "And it's imperative for us to get you to a safe area at once."

Below the roof, the Leader cursed at his luck. One of his squad had goofed up and hit the alarm...the fool had turned a simple op into a much harder mission which severly lowered their survival rates. "MOVE YOU DOGS!!" he yelled as they all made a mad dash towards the first security door, guns at the ready.

Hellsing was already waiting for them, firing at the squad as they took cover behind a wall and desks. "GRENADE!!" the Leader yelled as he tossed it from his position under the desk. Counting to three he heard the sound of an explosion and got up to scope the area. Not one was left alive and he grinned as he motioned for them to advance. "Let's kick some Hellsing ass!!" he yelled to his squad.

Alexandria was basically running to keep up with Walter. For an old man, he was pretty fast. She looked out of the window to see the explosion. The walls around her started shook. She took a deep breath and looked back up to Walter. "Where are we going?!" There was panic in her voice. This reminded her too much... too much. She clenched her fists tightly.

Walter turned at the upcoming corner quickly as he looked for any sign of the enemy. "To the lower level basement." he yelled as he stopped infront of a private elevator, and began to hit a code for access. "Your mother once faced the same problem, so she had a room built for safety and defense." Walking into the elevator as the doors opened, he hit the button that would take them to the lower levels of Hellsing.

Alexandria looked up to him and let out a shaking breath. She pressed herself against the back wall of the elevator. "S-so they won't be able to get to us?" She asked. She couldn't help it. She knew she was at least a monster in some way, but she was just too afraid of this feeling welling up inside of her. She had been holding Walter's hand tighter than anything ever before, not even knowing it. He was lucky she wasn't breaking it.

Walter winced slightly at Alexandria's grip, he could tell she was scared. "Don't worry Ms. Alexandria we should be--" he fell as the elevator shook violently. "What are they doing??" he yelled as it shook once again. His eyes widened in recognition, "Bloody hell...they found the elevator!" he mumbled angrily under his breath as it shook again.

The leader grinned as his demolitions fired explosives to destroy the pulley letting the elevator go down. "Just like the plans said. I'm glad we got some intel on this place...NOW BRING IT DOWN!!" he yelled to the man beside him as he nodded and hit another switch. A giant explosion enveloped the elevator as the wire suddenly snapped.

She looked up and her eyes widened. She could hear the wires creaking. "Oh My God." She whispered before the explosion sounded into her ears. She screamed, feeing the elevator go into free fall. She closed her eyes, her heartbeat racing a mile a minute. She clung to Walter. Please don't let us die, please don't let us die... she thought to herself. Why did this HAVE to happen to her? Her screams grew louder and louder as the elevators free fall velocity tripled. She knew they were going to die. _Alucard..._

Alucard opened his eyes as a thought suddenly came to mind. "Turn us around." he said quietly. "WHAT?! YOU'VE GOT A MISSION TO DO!!" the pilot yelled back. Alucard turned to stare at the man with his cold red eyes, "DO IT NOW!!" The pilot got real quiet and simply nodded, not wanting to anger the vampire. "Aye, sir." he replied as he turned the Helicopter around.

Walter's eyes opened as he looked to the young girl cradled in his arms. He'd tried to protect her with his body, but she'd still gotten knocked out from the impact. His body was no better, he felt the broken ribs and blood that he'd gotten from the impact.

The door suddenly schreeched open, causing Walter to squint from the sudden burst of light. "Well...it looks like they're alive. Good job team." a tall man in black said to a group behind him. "Ahh...Walter. The famous Hellsing Butler...Suprising what old age will do to someone." the man before him said with a chuckle. Moving forward, he took the girl from Walter's arms and kicked Walter in the stomach. "Thanks for keeping our package safe." he said with a grin as he turned around and motioned for his team to leave. "We're done here..."

"What about the old man?" One asked. "LEave him...he won't harm anyone with those injuries." The leader replied with a grin. Walter held up his arm to try and stop them, but grunted in pain as it dropped to the elevator floor. "Ms...Alexandria..." he tried to call out, before his vision suddenly blacked out.

She woke up in someone's arms. She had thought it was Walter, but... this man was too strong. He smelled different, he felt different. She slowly opened her eyes, a bit of blood dripping down the side of her forehead. Her vision was a bit blurry at first. She clenched her fists into the man's chest. "...W-...Walter...?" She could barely speak.

"Hit her with the drug." The Leader commanded as he paused and held the girl up to another whom quickly stuck her with a needle, injecting her with a sleeping drug. "We can't let her go off the deep end. Expecially if she's related to that Freak Alucard." he continued.

She writhed as the needle went into her skin. She could barely hear their voices. All different mixes of sound compounded with the fear. _Alu-...Alucard. _Her eyes fell back into her head once again. She wanted to fight it, but she didn't know if she could anymore.

"That's it...go to sleep freak." the Leader cooed as he put her over his shoulder and nodded to the rest of his squad mates. "Let's get out of this hell hole." he told them as they quickly moved out.

Seras looked over to Alucard. She could feel something. Walter wasn't responding and she could smell the scent of Death in the air. She turned towards the open door of the helicopter. "She should have took her own advice." Seras said. Another run for the heir to the Hellsing organization, she guessed.

Alucard didn't respond as he stood up and walked too the door, moving Seras out of the way. Looking out towards the horizon, he saw smoke rising from the Hellsing organization headquarters. Without a word, Alucard jumped from the plane and into the night sky. "Releasing Control Art Restrictions to level three." he muttered as his body changed into a large black shadow, composed of bats. The shadow quickly spread and darted towards the Hellsing HQ.

She stood and watched him closely. She looked to the pilot and back towards the mansion. She could smell it all; death, hatred, pain, confusing, blood, smoke... Her eyes narrowed. It all looked too quiet, but hopefully, they hadn't gotten there too late.

Alucard's shadow form hit the Hellsing building and sunk into it through the wall's as he searched for the scents of Walter or Alexandria. Finding a scent, he quickly went down to the lower level's of the basement as he quickly changed back into his original form. "Walter...?" he called out as he walked towards the source of the scent. Stopping he saw the battered and bloody form of Walter laying on the floor. Quickly moving towards him, he checked for a pulse.

"Still alive...but unconcious." Frowning, he looked up trying to find Alexandria's scent. Walter wouldn't have come down here without Alexandria, but she wasn't here so that meant..."

Seras appeared before him and looked down to Walter. "She's gone." She looked back to Walter. She had never seen him like this. She walked towards him, bending down to pick him up. She was actually afraid to know what Alucard would do now. With Integra, it was different. She held Walter up and with a silent frown, she turned and faded. She appeared in the Infirmary, placing Walter on the gurney. The doctors that hadn't ran for their lives, or that was dead already ran on over to help him. She backed away, her hair falling into her eyes. Another day, another problem.


	8. Chapter 8

The team of would-be commando's ran at top speed, pretty good considering they were carrying an unconcious girl, thought the Team Leader.

"We need to hurry to the extraction point, a little further northeast of here!" he yelled as the team began to turn sharply to the desired location. He had read many reports of how Hellsing was known to alway's spring back up from an enemy attack. Hopefully his team and he would be the first one's ever to do something like this an actually succeed. Though he would feel better once they were actually up in the air and five-hundred miles away from this hellish place.

Seras appeared behind Alucard, her eyes like bright rubies focused on his back. She couldn't even sense Alexandria. Like they had placed a mental boundary. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped forward. "...Master." She said softly. "What do you wish to do?" She bowed her head, never -- not once, taking her eyes off of him. It was so much different because Integra, she was just a human. But Alexandria... She was HIS. She waited patiently with a smirk twisting up her lips.

Alexandria laid still in the arms of these assailants. Her eyes opened slowly, but she still laid there. It felt so surreal, like euphoria. Everything was numb, she could feel her own breathing. Slowly. _Inhale, exhale. _She blinked. Where were they taking her?

Alucard didn't turn to face Seras as he contemplated what had happened. His usual smirk was replaced by that of anger...TRUE ANGER! He'd never felt such an emotion before, and it had a hold on his mind. "Integra..." he mumbled to himself. "Would never have allowed this to happen..." Turning around, he stared at Seras with a fierceness that would of shaken a normal human. "We WILL get her back Seras...NOW!"

Seras simply blinked and looked over him. She had never seen him like this. Not even in her dreams, her nightmares, her visions of catastrophe. She stepped forward. His body pulsating with anger and rage. He never looked so amazing. "Yes, my master." She had to stop herself. No. She started to turn. He was right. Integra would have never let this happen. This wasn't the first time they had tried to kidnap Alexandria. Even when she was a baby, she was trouble-magnet. "I shall follow your orders, Master. Tell me what you wish of me."

"I WANT THEY'RE BLOOD!" He exclaimed in anger as his body began to darken. "Releasing control art restrictions to level 1..." he mumbled to himself as his body began to melt into a gigantic shadow. The mass of moving shadows spread and tore through the walls of Hellsing Headquarters to get to the outside world and chase down those whom had kidnapped Alexandria.

Seras looked into his eyes and clenched her fists as he melted away into that dark, arousing shadow. She smiled and turned around, melting away herself. She appeared on the rooftop, those crimson eyes watching over the city... watching Alucard. "Kill them, My Master." She whispered into the winded silence.

One of the commando's suddenly spoke up behind the leader, "Sir!! The girl!! She's waking up!!" he yelled as he continued as they continued running through the forest. The leader cursed as he looked at the body of the girl over his shoulder, and saw her trying to fully open her eyes. "This damned shit was supposed to know her out for 5 hours at least!" he yelled in frustration. Looking up, he saw the graveyard which would serve as the extraction point. "No use in worry about it now! We're almost there!!" he yelled as they began jumping a low strung fence and into the graveyard. Moving forward slowly, the took they're time in checking the grave marker's before finally stopping in front of a gigantic marker with an engraving in it. "Here it is...this girl's bitch of a mother's grave." The men around they're leader chuckled, "Thank god we avoided her father...idiot was too obsessed about leaving."

Alexandria gave a whimper, hearing the voices around her. All she could see was flashes of blurred images. She didn't know where she was, who they were, and why they were doing this. She tried to make her eyes focus and she swallowed hard as they finally focused on the grave before her... Her mother's. "...M-Mom?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper.

Shaking the girl over his shoulder to shut her up, the leader looked up as the hum of a helicopter's blades started to come toward them. The wind blew at them as the helicopter hovered above and a rope came down, which a man in a suit used to slide down to the small group of commandos. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore a black combat suit. Turning to the leader, he smiled, showing a hint of fangs. "Good job...I was right in trusting you and you're team."

"Thankyou Mr. Phoenix," the leader replied with a nod. "We were glad to accept a job from someone of the council..." With that, he laid Alexandria down on the ground so that she leaned on her mother's grave. "Of course, you were correct in assuming that the Vampire Alucard would be gone, the first time I've ever enjoyed getting such intel." he continued with a chuckle. "Her father is...a rather brash being. He was idiotic enough to be caught in our trap years ago, along with this girls tomboyish mother." he laughed as he knelt next to her, brushing away a few stray hairs from her face.

She just laid there and looked into his eyes. _My Father? _She tried to move, but could barely lift up her arm. "...He'll... kill you." She spoke bravely. "A-Alu--" A wave of pain washed over her. She tightened her eyes shut. "He'll... kill you." She let out a breath.

"Yes...you're father. Didn't you know? The Vampire Alucard!!" he whispered to her with a laugh as he continued to play with her hair. "Wont he be suprised when he finds you drained of you're life's blood and dead? ON TOP OF YOUR MOTHER'S GRAVE NO LESS?!" he exclaimed with insane laughter. Leaning to her neck, touched her lightly with his fangs. "Now...give yourself to me. Like you're bitch mother before you..." he whispered as he plunged his fangs into her neck.

Her eyes widened as his words rushed to her ears. She gasped and closed her eyes as he bit into her neck. She screamed but quickly fell silent. She fell back into that euphoria, but it wasn't the same. There was a raging fire in the pit of her chest and it only grew bigger as the blood was being pulled from her body.

A frightening scream finally escaped her lips as her eyes popped wide open -- bright, red, dangerous... and hungry. She growled and kicked him off of her, his grip on her neck pulling a chunk of her flesh off. She stood quickly, the blood spilling down the side of her shoulder. Everything was so different. Anger, rage, defiance, sorrow and emptiness. She looked down to her hands and back up to him. "That... was your biggest mistake." The wound on her neck healed almost immediately as the blood melted back through her clothes back into her body. The head injury disappeared as well.

She had never felt like this. It was like the darkness had its claws around her, choking the humanity and life from her... and it felt good. She cracked her neck as black waves of fire rushed towards him. "I shall kill you..." Small tears ran down the side of her face, his words echoing through her head. Alucard was her father? Alucard?! Why hadn't her mother told her? Why didn't HE tell her? Why didn't Walter? Seras? ANYONE?!

She took a step closer, and with every step she took, her rage fired a thousand times more. Shadows cowered behind her as she stepped towards him. All the years, all the times she had wept, all the times she daydrempt about her father coming back some day, all the dreams she had with his hands wrapping around her in a loving embrace, it was all thrown to shit.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed and the shadows rushed forth, grabbing hold of the vampire, pulling at his limbs and chewing through his chest eating every single part of him. Like a rabid dog, it bit and clawed and destroyed in complete bloodlust. She took a step closer, and another one appeared, eating away what was left... and another, and another. She was still so hungry, so thirsty... "YOU'RE WRONG!" She yelled into the night.

Despite the fact that she was killing him, the vampire laughed at her antics. "HAHAHA--" he laughed before suddenly coughing up his own blood. "Yes!! Can't you see the demonic power that runs through you're veins belongs to him?! THIS IS WHAT I WANTED TO SEE!!! THE BITCH HAS LOST HER ONLY DAUGHTER TO THE VAMPIRE WAYS!!" his humor was short-lived as she suddenly bit into his neck and caused him to choke.

The leader of the commando's stared in horror as she killed they're boss. "GET HER!!" he yelled, not for revenge...but from fear of this little girl whom had just turned into a demon before his very eyes. The commando's hefted they're weapons and began to fire at the little girl, survival instincts were driving them now as they tried to survive this one little girl.

She turned and laughed insanely as the bullets simply parted ways and flew right passed her. Her eyes widened and the shapes of eight dogs formed beside her. White foam and blood dripping from their wolf-like teeth, ready to rip through them. "Your death is inevitable." She whispered and all eight dogs, four on each side charged. She rushed up beside the leader of the team and plunged her fist through his chest, her fingers caressing the soft, pulsating flesh of his heart. "Do you regret this?" She whispered in his ear. "Doing the devil's work?" She bit into his neck, her fist enclosing around his heart. The screams of his fellow men shot through the skies. "I want to hear you scream. I want my prey to beg for mercy." She whispered in his ear, pulling her lips from him slowly.

A shadowy group of bats swooped down at the edge of the graveyard and splashed into the ground, reforming into the shape of Alucard. Standing up, the vampire raised his head and looked at the night sky. He could hear screams of terror and gunfire...Even more, he could smell Alexandria scent. But somehow, it was radiating...power?! Frowning, the vampire began to walk slowly towards the the sound of gunfire. It seemed if anyone was in trouble now, it would be those whom had taken the girl...

She wrapped her other arm around his neck, letting her nails dig into his spinal column. "SCREAM, YOU PIG!" She yelled. "Beg for forgiveness. Maybe God will forgive you, but... I won't..." She crushed his heart and pulled her fist from his chest, letting him drop to the ground. She backed away and looked over the hell-hounds. She smiled and turned back to Integra's tombstone. "...You are wrong." Her eyes narrowed down at the engraved name.

Alucard looked at the scene of carnage before him as he watched Alexandria stand before him, near a tombstone. Walking towards her, Alucard stepped on a few of the bodies that had been torn apart has he stopped a few feet from her. "Alexandria..." he said, loud enough for her to hear. "I see...that you've learned a thing or two from our last meeting."

The hounds looked up with red eyes, slowly starting to crowd around Alucard. "..." They were still hungry even though flesh was still hanging from their jaws. "...I've learned more than that." Some tombstones were ripped from the ground, hovering beside her. She turned around, her hair falling into her eyes. "...Father." The mutts growled and snapped at him. "Why didn't you TELL ME!?" She screamed as a tombstone flew at him.

Alucard didn't move as the tombstone exploded into pieces before him, falling harmlessly at his feet. "Why should you know? You weren't ready for such a thing? And what would you have done about it?"

Her eyes narrowed and a few more tombstones came crashing towards him, one after another after another. "We'll never know... will we?" The dogs were getting antsy, wanting to rip through him. "...My whole life I wanted to know who my father was," she took a step forward, thunder roaring through the skies. "Now that I know, I wish I never even thought of you. I wish I never asked my mother about you, I wish I never ran into that DAMNED dungeon. I wish I never drempt of you." She clenched her fists.

The tombstones continued to splinter in the air, and Alucard stared at the girl as he took off his moonlit glasses. "Well now you know...I myself was suprsied when I found out that you were my daughter. Walter himself, insisted that I speak with you..." he replied. "You're mother...didn't tell you about me...Because she didn't want you to know what had happened between us, and for you to follow my path. In the end, all our decisions on how to treat you were probably not the best. But it was for you that we did this..."

"It was in my best interest, that you LIE TO ME?!" Two of the dogs charged and she stepped closer with tears of anger, regret, and sorrow piercing down her cheeks. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed.

Alucard's arm was a blurr of movement as he reached for the Casull and shot at the two dogs, blowing them up instantly. Moving forward, he stared at the girl before him as he ignored the other dogs.

"I hate... you." She said again, looking right into his eyes. She clenched her fists as the tears flowed freely now. She turned back to Integra's tombstone. "...I hate the both of you." She whispered.

Alucard was standing right infront of her now, and stared down at the girl before him. "You're mother, would never have wanted you to hate her..."

"..." She closed her eyes. "You should have told me. SHE should have told me!" Her fists were clenched so tightly they were shaking. "Why couldn't she just--?" The mutts turned and melted back into shadow. Her heart beat was loud and thundering, fast and angry. She tightened her eyes shut. "Is this how you really wanted me to find out?" She looked back up into Alucard's eyes.

Alucard knelt infront of the girl before him and did something that he had never done before in the history of his existence...He hugged her. "You're mother...I..," he whispered as he held her tightly, "Was going to tell you...after I was done with those whom had made us like this in the first place."

She opened her eyes slowly, still crimson but softer. She burrowed herself into his chest. She didn't know if she should have believed him, but she didn't care. This embrace reminded her too much of the dreams she wished could come true, of the feelings she wished she could have felt. She closed her eyes, placing her head softly on the red fabric of his jacket. There were so many things she wanted to yell at him for, to scream at him, to destroy him, to... She didn't even know. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

Alucard closed his eyes, "It's all right." he whispered back to her as he picked her up and held her close to his chest. "Let's go back home now...Seras is waiting, and Walter will be worried."

She nodded softly in agreement before she laid her head back down to his chest. She was so tired. She could still taste the bitterness of blood in her mouth. She reached up and clung to his jacket for what seemed to be dear life. She was afraid to go back there, truthfully. She didn't remember what had happened up until when she woke up. She hoped Walter was alright. She let out a breath. She didn't know how to act around any of them anymore. She closed her eyes and softly fell to sleep in his arms. It was a weird feeling, a strange scene, but... it was all worth it.

THE END


End file.
